


Restraint

by jadetea



Series: Body over Mind [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadetea/pseuds/jadetea
Summary: She was Weiss Schnee. She suffered through years under her father’s thumb with an ironclad will, and she refused to let her partner break her self-control.(Ruby’s hot. Weiss suffers from thirst)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> RWBY is in their third year at Beacon, so Ruby is 17 and Weiss is 19, which helps avoid any age squickiness. 
> 
> I'm going to assume that the drinking age in Vale is 18, or perhaps Hunters can drink at an earlier age than civilians (they aren't going to live as long, might as well let them get their kicks early)

“Weissss! Let’s daaaance!”

Ruby was flopped onto Weiss, who was figuring out how to stabilize a lapful of girlfriend. Yang had coerced the team into visiting a nightclub since exams were over, though Weiss would have declined had she known Yang had a fake ID prepared for her sister. 

Weiss had enjoyed dancing with Ruby at first, however it seemed her partner’s sweet tooth had led her astray—those fruity cocktails were remarkably boozy despite their sweetness. Once dancing had become more akin to hugging in motion, Weiss dragged her partner into a booth to sober up. 

Which left Weiss with a tipsy Ruby snuggling in her lap. 

“Ruby, we can dance after you have some water,” Weiss held a glass up, “Finish the glass.”

Ruby tucked her head into Weiss’ neck, “Nooooooooo.”

Ruby's breath warmed Weiss’ skin, and she felt her girlfriend's fingers clutch at the front of her shirt. Although not nearly as far gone as Ruby, Weiss had also indulged that night, and the warmth of the soft body pressing into her felt divine. 

“Ruby, don't be a pest,” Weiss continued, “Just have some water and I'll take you home, okay?”

“I don’t want to go anywhere!” Ruby shouted, “My hot girlfriend is here!”

Weiss flushed in embarrassment, before becoming more heated as Ruby began peppering kisses along her neck, up to her jaw. 

“R-Ruby, stop. We’re in public,” Weiss said, “Please, just drink your water and let's go home.”

Ruby finished her trail of kisses with a peck on Weiss’ lips, then pressed their foreheads together “Can I have a reward then?”

“Y-…Fine! Just drink the water while I message Yang!”

Ruby giggles and gave Weiss another peck on the cheek, “Thanks Weiss, you're the best!”

Weiss flushed and grumbled under her breath. She shifted Ruby around in her lap so she could pull her scroll out to text Yang. 

Weiss: A storm drain could hold liquor better than your sister, Yang. I'm taking her back to the dorm. 

She put her scroll away without waiting for a response, and looked back up to see glazed silver eyes right in front of her. 

“Wh-Ruby Ro-mph!” Weiss’ indignation was interrupted by a pair of soft lips. Ruby had shifted so she straddled Weiss and had wound a hand up through her soft hair. Weiss sunk into the kiss, always a little surprised to receive such honest affection. 

Weiss felt a wet swipe at her lips and opened her mouth to allow Ruby’s tongue to enter, but was promptly interrupted by a buzzing in her jacket. She broke the kiss and pulled out her scroll. 

Yang: k. blake is staying w me bbl. DONT DO ANYTHING I WOULD DO SCHNEE 

“Aw Weiss, why’d you stop?” Ruby whined. 

Weiss tried to calm herself before looking back at Ruby. A feat much easier said than done when Ruby was still practically wrapped around the heiress. 

“Ruby, we are going home,” Weiss said, “I want to go to bed.”

Ruby pouted at Weiss, who countered with a stern look. After another glass of water, the two were able to leave the club without stumbling, and made their way back to Beacon. 

* * *

Ruby had fallen asleep partway through the airship ride from Vale. Weiss managed to rouse her enough to make their way into the dorm, where Ruby face planted into Weiss’ bunk. 

“Ruby! At least change into something else!”

Weiss’ protest was met with soft mumbles. She pinched her brow before resigning herself to taking care of her slumbering partner. 

Thankfully, Ruby had not worn her usual corset to the nightclub—that would have been a pain to deal with. Instead she wore a red blouse and a black mini skirt, which were trivial to remove. 

Weiss had seen her girlfriend’s body before. Even when they hadn't started dating yet, living together and going on overnight missions let her get an eyeful. In any case, they had already been dating for just under a year, and had been…intimate for the first time a few weeks prior. 

Despite knowing what to expect, Weiss always got caught ogling her girlfriend when the opportunity presented itself. Between the fitness routine Yang enforced on her last year and the amount training she did with Crescent Rose, Ruby was _ripped_. Weiss loved feeling her firm abdomen and running her hands down Ruby’s defined shoulders. Her body was just so warm and firm, yet soft, and her fingers were so-

Weiss cut that train of thought off before it got her into trouble. 

Ruby was asleep. And quite drunk. 

Weiss might be unfathomably attracted to her girlfriend, but she refused to take advantage of her. 

Even if she was ridiculously wound up from Ruby’s teasing in the club and on the way home. Just because Weiss had been sexually frustrated since before exam season, that didn't mean she was some sort of…uncouth philanderer who would prey on Ruby! 

She was Weiss Schnee. She suffered through years under her father’s thumb with an ironclad will, and she refused to let her partner break her self control. 

Weiss sighed and continued dressing Ruby, then changed into her own nightgown. She tucked Ruby under the covers before turning the lights out and joining her for snuggles. 

“Mm. ‘ove you Weiss.”

“Love you too, dolt.”

Weiss’ response was met with soft snores and firm arms wrapping around her. She leaned back into the embrace and closed her eyes. 

Only to open them wide when she felt warm lips on her neck and calloused fingers slipping up her nightgown. 

“Ruby!?” Weiss whispered. 

Weiss only heard muffled sounds in reply, before being distracted by wandering hands. 

“R-Ruby? This isn't funny! Don't tea-oh!”

All coherent thought fled Weiss’ mind when she felt rough hands squeeze her breasts and a firm thigh slip in between hers. She could feel the soft press of Ruby’s breasts on her back. Weiss was already aroused when they came back to the dorm, but now she was absolutely _soaked_. 

She and Ruby had their first time a few weeks ago, when Yang and Blake had been sent on a partner mission for a week. Before that, Weiss felt uneasy pushing for more intimacy due to their age difference (and Yang’s less than subtle threats). 

Ruby had caught on, however, and had prepared a very sweet, romantic night for the two of them. Their first time centered more on intimacy and exploration than sexual satisfaction, however, and having a taste of Ruby had made Weiss crave more ever since. She was still hesitant to initiate sex though, and on top of that they became swamped with schoolwork right before exams. 

Weiss was already used to…relieving herself before they had sex—she was a hormonal teenager with a hot girlfriend! However, since they first slept together, Ruby had insisted on sharing a bed most nights, and Weiss couldn't bring herself to do _that_ with Ruby right next to her. 

Weiss had been pent up for _weeks_. It was embarrassing, but maybe Ruby had drunk enough to sleep more deeply than normal. In the worst case, if Ruby woke up while Weiss was taking care of herself, maybe she’d offer to help. Or Weiss would die of embarrassment. 

Weiss made up her mind when the kisses along her skin became nibbles and Ruby began grinding her hips forward, pressing that _firm_ thigh into Weiss’ core. Weiss groaned before slipping a hand into her panties. 

She was already incredibly worked up. She could have probably gotten off just by grinding onto Ruby’s thigh, but Weiss wanted _more_. It would have been _wonderful_ if she could feel something inside her, but getting her fingers there would be too difficult. She settled for rubbing her clit as she pressed down on Ruby’s thigh, biting her lip to muffle her moans. 

As Weiss touched herself, she remembered how _good_ Ruby felt when they had sex. Weiss remembered clenching her walls around Ruby’s fingers, begging for more, _more._

_“Oh wow, Weiss. You feel really warm! You're so wet too!”_

_“Sh-shut up! That’s embarr—ah!—sing!”_

_“But you feel so good Weiss! Do you think you can take another finger?”_

_“Mmph! Yes! Please!”_

_Ruby giggled, and kissed her thigh._

_“Anything for my Princess”_

Ruby began groaning into Weiss’ ear as their hips met. One of her hands left Weiss’ breast to grip Weiss and pull her hips closer with every pump. 

Weiss was _so close_! Ruby's hands were all over her, and the sounds she made were so _hot_. 

“Mmph! F-fuck! Oh, fuck Ruby, fuck me! Make me come, oh!”

Weiss ground her hips frantically against Ruby, against her hand. She had given up on being quiet, letting her moans out freely. She felt herself growing closer and closer to her peak, until she finally _exploded_. Ruby’s hand continued pinching her nipple, while her other arm squeezed Weiss against jerking hips. Weiss kept bucking against Ruby’s thigh, slowly coming down from her orgasm until she was too sensitive for the friction. 

She slipped her hand from her panties and and wiped then on her nightgown, then settled into Ruby’s grip, panting and sated. 

Ruby seemed to still be chasing her happy ending however, using both hands to grab Weiss’ hips as she thrust forward. Even in the haze of her afterglow, Weiss could hear Ruby’s pleading whines and whimpers. 

She turned her head around and saw Ruby’s face scrunched into a pout, teeth pressed against her bottom lip. In between pants and groans, she could hear Ruby softly whimpering her name. 

It was incredibly sexy. 

An incredibly sexy dilemma. There was no way Weiss was going to be able to sleep with Ruby rubbing on her, which would probably continue until Ruby’s dream reached a “happy ending.” However, Weiss couldn't just touch Ruby in her sleep, even though she’s pretty sure Ruby would enjoy it. The only solution—unless Weiss was willing to either wait it out or sleep elsewhere—was to wake up Ruby. 

Weiss was rarely a patient person on a good day, and she didn't want Ruby to wake up alone and feel bad in the morning. 

Weiss’ internal struggle was interrupted by a buzzing, accompanied by her scroll screen lighting up. 

Yang: blk n me r staying n vale 2nite

Well, that changed things a bit. At least now they had the room for themselves until morning. Maybe even afternoon, considering how much Yang enjoyed sleeping in. Exams were just over, so Weiss didn't have to worry about waking Ruby in the morning to study either. 

Weiss _did_ promise Ruby a reward for going home…

She grinned and rolled over, intent on waking her partner. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby gets her reward ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_Weiss did promise Ruby a reward for going home…_

_She grinned and rolled over, intent on waking her partner._

Weiss cupped Ruby’s cheek and leaned in for a kiss. She kept her kisses soft, just pressing enough to wake up her partner. 

“Mmm, Weiss?”

Ruby’s voice was thick with sleep, and her brow furrowed in confusion. She didn't stay concerned for long, as her thoughts were interrupted by lingering kisses from her girlfriend. 

Ruby was a simple person, and she was certainly not going to overthink kisses. Especially Weiss kisses, those were great in any situation. 

Ruby groaned appreciatively, allowing Weiss to slip her tongue into her partner’s mouth. Ruby felt super lucky! Weiss was usually too embarrassed for Valesian kisses, especially in the dorm since she was paranoid about Yang catching them. 

Ruby pressed herself into her girlfriend, wrapping a leg around her hip. She was surprised when Weiss ground her hips in return—and disappointed when Weiss pulled away slightly. 

“Ruby, wait. We need to talk about this.”

Ruby whined. 

“I'm serious Ruby, I need you to show me you've sobered up and you're not just humping me because you're drunk and horny”

Now Ruby was confused. Why would Weiss be worried about Ruby being drunk? Ruby hated alcohol, it always tasted so ba-

“Oh fudge nutters! The drinks Yang gave me had alcohol in them!?”

Weiss raised an eyebrow, “Did she not inform you when she gave them to you?”

“Well, she did,” Ruby gave a sheepish grin, “But I thought she was pulling my leg since they were so tasty.”

Weiss face palmed. This was the idiot she was in love with.

“Let's hope you've learned from this then,” Weiss said," Anyways, Yang said she and Blake will remain in Vale for the night, so we have the room to ourselves. You were…rather amorous in your sleep so I thought I would wake you so we could…um…”

“You want to do the heckle freckle?”

“The…The what?!”

“The squiggle squaggle?”

Weiss stared blankly. 

“The diddly doo?” Ruby continued, wiggling her fingers in front of Weiss,”The hokey pokey artichokey?”

“I can't believe I’ve had sex with you,” Weiss muttered, “I can't believe I still _want_ to have sex with you!”

“I love you too, Weiss!” Ruby replied, grinning," Not that I’m complaining, but did you wake me up just to do the do?”

“Wha-! Well, if you put it like that, it sounds rather crude,” Weiss blushed, “If you must know, you seemed…in need of attention in your sleep and I thought I could provide you some _assistance._ ”

“Aw, Weiss you're the best!” Ruby kissed her on the cheek, “You don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with though, I’m oka-

“ _Ireallywanttotouchyou_!” Weiss blurted, burying her face into Ruby's shoulder. 

“Oh.”

Ruby flushed. 

“I would really like it if you would?” Ruby continued, “I really like it when you touch me, Weiss. I like touching you too”

Weiss peeked out from Ruby’s shoulder, “Really? I was worried about asking for too much.”

“But we’ve already had sex,” Ruby’s brow furrowed, “I wouldn't have slept with you that night if I wasn't okay with having sex with you, Weiss.”

“Oh,” Weiss’ voice was small and her expression contemplative before she continued, “Well then, I would very much like to have sex with you, Ruby Rose.”

Ruby giggled and kissed Weiss on the nose. Weiss smiled, feeling the warmth of Ruby’s affection through the small gesture. 

Weiss rolled on top of Ruby and kissed her deeply. She let her hands wander Ruby’s _deliciously taut_ muscles, teasing her with light scratches. Ruby moaned into Weiss’ mouth as she felt cool hands exploring under her shirt—she loved the feeling of Weiss’ hands on her skin. 

“I love the way your body feels, Ruby”

Weiss’ lips began trailing down Ruby’s neck. 

“You always feel so warm. I can't help but want to touch you everywhere.”

Weiss slid her hands up to palm Ruby’s breasts, squeezing them gently. Ruby groaned at the contact, pushing her chest into Weiss’ hands.

“Mm, I love the way you sound too. The noises you make just for me.”

Ruby was a writhing mess of desire at this point. Weiss had a _thing_ for dirty talk, but she managed to push all of Ruby’s buttons as well. As much as Weiss huffed and puffed during the day, she never failed to make Ruby feel cherished afterwards. She was especially sweet when it was just the two of them, the only time she felt safe enough to let her guard down.

Weiss continued teasing her partner, running her hands up and down her body while whispering praises in her ear. Weiss loved feeling Ruby squirm and whine underneath her—it was cute how red she flushed, and even cuter how it spread down her whole body.

“Ruby, dear, there seems to be a problem.”

“Wha-?” Ruby’s mind could barely function while fogged with arousal.

“Hm. Yes. There’s these pesky clothes hiding your _gorgeous_ body from me. That just won’t do.” Weiss sniffed.

The cogs in Ruby’s head were still ticking away when she felt Weiss pull at her clothes. Weiss worked quickly, leaving Ruby bare except for her panties. Weiss leaned in to press their foreheads together.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this, Ruby?” Weiss’ voice was small, unsure.

Ruby smiled and cupped her cheek, “Yeah, I want you to touch me Weiss.”

The last strands of Weiss’ restraint snapped, and she surged forward to capture Ruby’s lips in a deep kiss. Ruby pulled at Weiss’ nightgown, eager to feel skin on skin. Once both partners were fully bared, Weiss slid her thigh in between Ruby’s and ground down. Ruby groaned into her ear at the friction, and bucked her own hips upward.

Weiss could feel how _wet_ Ruby was on her thigh. She could feel how aroused her lover was as she whined and thrust against her.

It was exhilarating.

Weiss bent down to capture Ruby’s nipple in her mouth, suckling at the stiff tip. She pinched the other with her hand, savoring the noises each action produced from Ruby. She swirled her tongue around the nipple before switching to the other, scraping it with her teeth.

“We—eiss!” Ruby whined.

Weiss pulled away from Ruby’s chest to stare into her eyes. Ruby’s face was flushed and damp with sweat, her hair messy against the pillow. Weiss trailed her gaze down to Ruby’s panting, heaving chest, also flushed as red as her face. Weiss felt a little bad for working Ruby up this much, but at the same time, she _really_ enjoyed working Ruby up this much.

Weiss pressed a kiss to Ruby’s forehead," Sorry for teasing, love. I’ll take care of you, I promise.”

The feral desire in Ruby’s face softened into a serene gaze. “I trust you, Weiss.”

Warmth rising through her chest, Weiss kissed Ruby again. She pulled away, only to start peppering kisses down Ruby’s neck, her chest, her belly. When Weiss reached Ruby’s mound, she glanced up one last time.

Ruby nodded, and Weiss spread her lover’s legs before diving forward. She planted wet kisses along her lover’s folds, spreading her tangy slick all over. Her tongue ran up and down the entrance, teasing at penetration before sliding over the swollen nub at the top. Encouraged by the frantic grinding of Ruby’s hips, Weiss focused her attention on Ruby’s nub, painting it with flat swipes of her tongue.

“We-Weiss! Right there!”

Weiss increased the pace of her licks and started rubbing at Ruby’s entrance with her finger. Weiss slid into the entrance, amazed at how warm and slick Ruby felt.

She pulled away for a moment, “Dust, Ruby, you’re so hot and _wet_.”

Ruby hid her face in her arms, only for Weiss to pull them away with her free hand.

“I like it Ruby. I _love_ it,” Weiss said, “I like making you feel good, remember? So let me see you cute face, okay?”

Ruby slid her arms down to her sides, before raising one hesitantly towards Weiss’ head. Weiss nodded and pulled the hand down to push against the back of her head. Weiss flicked her tongue at the stiff nub again, gently thrusting her finger inside Ruby. Ruby’s walls were squeezing so nicely against her finger. She tested adding another finger and was surprised at how easily it slid in. Ruby whimpered at feeling filled.

Weiss settled into a steady rhythm: flat laps against the nub and steady thrusts with her hand. She increased her pace with Ruby’s cries, curling her fingers against Ruby’s walls.

“Weiss! Weiss! Weiss!”

Weiss’s world was centered on Ruby. Ruby’s taste. Ruby’s warmth. Ruby’s voice.

She pushed herself to go faster, to push Ruby over the edge. She could feel Ruby’s muscles tense, her walls clenching around her fingers. Ruby’s hips were bucking against her face frantically, trying to find as much friction as possible.

Weiss wrapped her lips around Ruby’s bud and curled her fingers at the same time, sending Ruby over the edge. Weiss continued stroking her lover as Ruby shook and shuddered; only slowing, not stopping.

When Ruby’s climax came to an end, Weiss pulled out to hold the limp form underneath her. She peppered kisses all over Ruby’s face, whispering praises and love.

“You’re beautiful Ruby. You were _gorgeous_ ,” Weiss whispered, “I love you.”

Ruby’s eyes were still closed, but she nuzzled into Weiss’ embrace. “I love you too Weiss. That felt really good, thanks.”

Weiss kissed the top of Ruby’s head, “You don’t have to thank me, dolt. I’m always happy to make you feel good. Let’s go to sleep.”

Weiss pulled Ruby closer to her chest, enjoying the warmth of skin on skin. She settled into a comfortable position and let her eyes close.

“Weiss?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, dolt. Now go to sleep.”

“Mmkay.”

OMAKE:

“Weiss?”

“….yes?”

“I like your butt.”

“Thank you, now go to sleep”

“Okay…

“Weiss?”

“…yes.”

“I think your hair is really pretty too”

“Thank you, Ruby. Now _go to sleep_ ”

“Okay Weiss.”

…

“Weiss?”

“No.”

Weiss awoke the next morning to a collection of post-it compliments on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A curated collection of Ruby's compliments to Weiss:  
> -You sing really pretty  
> -You're really smart  
> -I think you're really cute when you play with Zwei  
> -If I only had one cookie left I'd share it with you
> 
> FUN FACT: "Fudge nutters" is my go to swear/curse when I have to work around children. "Mother of ducks", "holy cheese crackle", and "sweet baby corn" are some of my other favorites.  
> (I have a terrible potty mouth, yet my past 3 jobs required me to work with elementary students help)
> 
> I don't have any plans to add to this story, but I may use it as a start of a series exploring WR intimacy.
> 
> I have an idea for a fantasy/DND inspired AU for RWBY, and perhaps a modern AU. I've only just started writing recently, though it's been a fantastic outlet. However, I will be starting school soon and I'm also a depressed POS, so no promises on regular updates!


End file.
